My Little Princess Dirty Version
by A.Padackles
Summary: Finalmente Jensen tem suas filhas no braço. E comemora com o homem de sua vida na cama.


**Título: My Little Princess**

**Capa: . **

**Autor: .**

**Betagem: Pérola.  
Fandom: Supernatural.  
Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2013, Família, Real Person, Slash M/M (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki), Jensen's POV.  
Advertências: Homossexualidade.  
Classificação: NC-17.  
Capítulos: Oneshot**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**_Resumo: Finalmente Jensen tem suas filhas no braço. E comemora com o homem de sua vida na cama._**

**Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem.**

- Empurre! – O médico diz e minha esposa empurra com força, fazendo surgir para o mundo a cabecinha de nossa filha.

Danneel faz um pouco mais de esforço e nossa princesinha nasce, dando seu primeiro suspiro de vida e chorando estridentemente.

Não há sensação melhor que essa! Sinto uma felicidade indescritível, pois por toda minha vida aguardei por este momento tão especial: tornar-me pai.

Olho para minha mulher com admiração. Ela está cansada, mas bela, após quase vinte horas em trabalho de parto. Dou-lhe um selinho e ela me retribui com o olhar mais carinhoso possível. E nós dois choramos com nosso bebê nos braços. Finalmente somos uma família completa.

No minuto seguinte, uma enfermeira pega nossa filha para poder limpá-la e vesti-la. Danneel escolheu, para a chegada de nossa herdeira, um lindo macacão branco e rosa, com a parte de cima imitando um casaquinho. Quando a recebemos nos braços novamente, ela está ainda mais bonita. Danneel diz que ela se parece comigo, mas acho-a um milhão de vezes mais bela. Eu não consigo parar de chorar.

Eu deixo a sala de cirurgia enquanto preparam minha esposa para levá-la ao quarto e nossa filha para ser levada ao berçário. Vou até a sala de espera, onde Jared me aguarda. Ele ficou todo o tempo no hospital, ansioso por notícias. De hora em hora eu vinha deixá-lo a par da situação, e agora finalmente tenho a melhor notícia de todas: sou pai!

Jared me dá um forte abraço e ficamos assim por um longo minuto, sem nada a dizer. Palavras não são necessárias, apenas o sentimento. Ele mais, que ninguém, sabe o tamanho da minha felicidade. Afinal, além de me conhecer mais que qualquer um, foi pai recentemente.

Quando nos soltamos do abraço, Jared limpa as lágrimas dos meus olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

- Como ela é? – Ele me pergunta.

- Ela é perfeita. Nunca vi nada mais bonito na vida. – Minha frase é acompanhada do meu sorriso mais aberto, e Jared sorri junto. – Nossa filha é linda, Jay.

Após falar isso, é Jared quem derruba lágrimas dos olhos, e é minha vez de secá-las. Que homem afortunado eu sou! Valeu a pena enfrentar tantas dificuldades e nossos casamentos arranjados, pois agora posso dizer que sou duplamente feliz.

- Quero vê-la. - Ele me fala e faz um olhar meigo.

Vamos até o berçário, onde ela acaba de ser colocada e dorme tranquilamente.

- Ela é mesmo linda. - Jared me fala, e seus olhos brilham. - Acho que o Tom não vai querer ser irmãozinho dela, mas namoradinho.

- Se ele for esperto como o pai, vai ser meu genro e nós teremos alguns netinhos. - Nós rimos, e por dentro, torço para que isso de fato aconteça. Assim, Jared e eu poderemos ser uma família de verdade.

Olho para o relógio e verifico que meus pais só chegarão em três horas, e meus irmãos apenas no final de semana. Gino e meus sogros estão aqui em Los Angeles. Haviam ficado um tempo no hospital e foram para casa dormir. Nem conseguiram descansar muito, afinal minha filha nasceu às cinco da manhã, e Danneel já iria avisá-los para que voltassem. Devem chegar daqui a pouco, e eu sei que preciso dormir, mas não quero.

- Não está com sono e com fome, Jens? - Jared parece ler meus pensamentos. Ele também deve estar cansado, mas ao menos deu umas cochiladas no sofá e se alimentou. Ele até me trouxe comida umas duas vezes, mas minha ansiedade não me permitiu comer.

- Estou. - Respondo. - Mas não quero sair daqui.

- Vai sair. Não se esqueça que já passei por isso e você me obrigou a comer e dormir, mesmo sem eu querer. Agora eu farei o mesmo com você.

Jared praticamente me arrasta pelos corredores do hospital até chegarmos ao estacionamento e entrarmos em seu carro. Lá dentro, protegidos pela película totalmente escura do carro de Jared, ele me dá um beijo apaixonado e diz para eu descansar. Envio uma mensagem para Gino, avisando que irei dormir um pouco. Não quis nem perturbar Danneel, pois certamente ela está cochilando.

Em menos de dois minutos eu adormeço no banco do carro, e só acordo algum tempo depois, com Jared me chamando. Estamos em frente à minha casa, e quando desço do carro, vejo que ele está com comida. Parou numa padaria no caminho e nem percebi.

- Vamos, Bela Adormecida! – Ele ri enquanto eu saio do carro.

A primeira coisa que faço é ir tomar um banho. Assim que termino, Jared entra no banheiro dizendo que o café da manhã está na mesa. Enquanto eu me seco ele se despe e entra no chuveiro. Diz que vai pegar uma camiseta minha emprestada, e eu tenho quase certeza de que não precisa, pois sempre tenho alguma roupa dele comigo. Já é costume nosso compartilharmos tudo.

Enrolado no roupão, vou até a cozinha e me surpreendo: há um bolo, alguns tipos de pães, geléia, queijo, leite, suco e café. E ainda há um vasinho de flores e um cartão com congratulações.

Começo a comer e grito para Jared não demorar. Logo ele se junta a mim e agradeço por tudo.

Quando terminamos de comer, meu namorado me abraça e me chama para o quarto. Mas pelo olhar dele, sei que não quer apenas dormir. Dou graças a Deus pelo fato de meu cunhado ter a casa dele na cidade, assim meus sogros se hospedam com ele, não comigo e Danneel.

Mal entramos no quarto e Jared tira meu roupão e se despe.

- Sei que precisa dormir um pouco, então prometo ser rápido. Mas inesquecível. – Quando ele sussurra isso, a mágica acontece e fico excitado, endurecendo mais e mais à medida que ele me massageia.

Padalecki me senta na beira da cama e se ajoelha diante de mim, abocanhando minha ereção. Ele não estava brincando quando prometeu ser inesquecível, pois está me chupando de uma maneira que me faz gemer de forma selvagem enquanto entrelaço meus dedos em seus longos fios de cabelo.

A língua de Jared passeia por todo o meu pênis e minhas bolas e suas mãos me masturbam com velocidade. Ele pede para que eu me deite de costas para ele, e começa a passear com a língua por minhas costas e em seguida a lamber a minha entrada. Eu estremeço com a sensação deliciosa e quando ele percebe, aumenta o ritmo. Em seguida, ele me diz que vai se afastar por um minuto, apenas para pegar o sachê de lubrificante e a camisinha, no bolso de sua calça, que se encontra jogada no chão. A próxima coisa que sinto é Jared forçando um dedo pra dentro de mim, bem devagar... A assim que me acostumo ele coloca outro, e um momento depois, ele me vira de frente pra ele e me penetra, olhando-me nos olhos.

Com o homem que amo dentro de mim eu não consigo raciocinar, somente imploro por mais e ele vai cada vez mais fundo, alternando a velocidade das estocadas, ora passando a língua por meu pescoço, ora me beijando.

Quando percebe que estou quase atingindo ao ápice, Jared sussurra:

- Goza para mim, goza.

Eu explodo de prazer e Jared faz o mesmo, praticamente em seguida.

Ele vai até o banheiro, pegando papel higiênico para nos limpar, e antes que eu pegue no sono, ele se deita ao meu lado, me beijando outra vez e dizendo que me ama.

Durmo em seus braços, completamente realizado, e sonho com minha princesinha.

Sem dúvidas, sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

**FIM**


End file.
